Opowieść o moim marzeniu, aka ekscesy mojego umysłu
by SilentViperFanPL
Summary: O czym to jest? Ja, jako główny bohater, stworzyłem nowy wszechświat/wymiar- Świat Kung Fu Pandy. Robiąc to, aby spełnić swoje marzenia, przeżywając różne przygody, chcąc-nie chcąc, moje poczynania sprawią, że rzeczywistość nie będzie dla obu wszechświatów już takie sama. Jest to próba osadzenia świata z filmu jako alternatywny wymiar, który zaczyna istnieć równolegle obok naszego.
1. Prolog

Nieważne jaki jest rok, jest niezbyt odległa przyszłość. Powiedzmy, że jest rok 2019. Nie obchodzi mnie sytuacja polityczna w tamtym czasie. Może Rosja dokonała kolejnych agresji na kraje nadbałtyckie. Może Ukraina przestała istnieć. Ważne ,że założyłem firmę która... stworzyła wymiar Kung Fu Pandy. Okazało się już w tym roku to możliwe. Sfinansowano mój szalony projekt a mnie już dawno temu uznano za chorego psychicznie przez hejterów. Miałem jednak najlepsze zaplecze technologiczne na świecie a to dzięki pomocy finansowej USA- budżet mojej firmy wyniósł kilka miliardów dolarów. Po co mnie tak hojnie zasponsorowano? To się okaże później.

Najlepsze superkomputery i najtęższe umysły specjalistów z różnych dziedzin pracowały przy moim niezwykłym projekcie. Miałem kanał na YouTub'ie z kilkuset tysiącami widzów. A, no i oczywiście dużo wcześniej uzyskałem wszelkie prawa od Dreamworks do użytku ich "własności intelektualnych". Nareszcie! Po wielu miesiącach karkołomnych prac w końcu się udało- stworzyłem własne uniwersum tego wirtualnego świata który mogłem zakosztować wszystkimi zmysłami- bez żadnego sprzętu który się zakłada i innych gadżetów. Po prostu, stworzyłem świat tak naturalny jak nasz.

Potęga TECHNIKI! Oczywiście nie chciałem się z tym z nikim dzielić, bo kto dzieliłby się z kimkolwiek dziełem swojego życia?! No co? Wszyscy pracownicy otrzymali solidne wynagrodzenie, entuzjaści mogą sobie poczekać, a ci którzy drwili z mojego marzenia niech się walą.

Do świata mogłem wejść, używając prototypu urządzenia podobnego wyglądem do nietypowego smartfona. Urządzenie pozwalało mi teleportować się do każdego miejsca na tamtym świecie, ale wpierw musiałem znać współrzędne miejsca,mogłem zapisać też tą pozycję na której już jestem- domyślnym ustawieniem, czyli jedynym miejscem do którego z początku mogłem się teleportować był środek wioski w Dolinie (S)Pokoju.

Tego epickiego, letniego dnia po raz pierwszy dane mi było użyć "portalu".

- Bądź ostrożny- Powiedział człowiek w białym fartuchu, mój bardzo zaufany pracownik.

- Wrócę jak tylko porozmawiam z Piątką - Odparłem obracając się za siebie. Uruchomiłem portal. Popatrzyłem w niewyraźną taflę z niewypowiedzianą ekscytacją, ale i z przerażeniem.

- "Co też oni sobie wszyscy pomyślą, gdy tam przybędę?"- Ta myśl nie dawała mi spokoju. No cóż, raz się żyje. Po to całe życie walczyłem.

Weszedłem i z rozmytego obrazu wyłoniła się ta dobrze znana nam wioska. Poczułem zapach świeższego, wilgotniejszego i cieplejszego powietrza. Oślepiło mnie słońce. Było południe. Kilku wieśniaków będących po mojej lewej- gęsi i świnie, zauważyło niezwykłego gościa, i wydało cichy okrzyk zdumienia.

- "Jest tak jak sobie wyobrażałem"-pomyślałem z dumą.

Przełamawszy swoją wrodzoną nieśmiałość podszedłem powoli do jednego z nich, i zapytałem:

- Nie mam złych zamiarów. Powiedzcie mi jak mogę się dostać do Jadeitowego Pałacu?-

Jeden gąsior odpowiedział niepewnie:

- Witaj Nieznajomy, Jadeitowy Pałac jest tam- Pokazał mi palcem, a właściwie skrzydłem, a ja obróciłem się w tamtą stronę za siebie.

- Wiesz czy będę mógł się tam dostać bez pozwolenia?-

- Ja nie wiem panie,- odparł gąsior-Mistrzowie pozwalają czasem nam zwiedzać Pałac podczas jakichś uroczystości, ale nie sądzę aby teraz mieli czas zajmować się czymś innym niż ćwiczeniami.-

- Dzięki za informacje, do widzenia! - starałem się powiedzieć uprzejmym tonem.

Dałem znać moim ludziom po drugiej stronie portalu który ciągle był otwarty, że wszystko w porządku, zamknąłem portal, i poszedłem w stronę końca ulica, gdzie zaczynały się te wielkie schody prowadzące do mojego celu.

Idąc, zerknąłem nerwowo na restaurację pana Pinga, która znajdowała się po mojej prawej, gdyż mógł być tam nasz dobrze znany Po i sporo mieszkańców, a ja nie chciałem wzbudzać zbyt dużej uwagi, przynajmniej na razie. Nie należałem bowiem do ludzi którzy dobrze znoszą presję otoczenia.

Ci wieśniacy których spotkałem na początku, ciągle się na mnie gapili i zaczęli prowadzić ożywione rozmowy, zapewne o mnie. Na szczęście w restauracji nie było pandy, więc mogłem w miarę spokojnie iść dalej. W środku zobaczyłem pana Pinga, który mnie nie zauważył, bo był zajęty gotowaniem, oraz 2 króliki odwrócone do mnie plecami. Poszedłem dalej, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na zaciekawionych moją osobą. Słychać było szepty dotyczące mnie.

- "Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Ale przynajmniej teraz wiem, że mieszkańcy zareagowali tak jak powinni"- pomyślałem. Dotarłem do schodów, przystanąłem, zaciągnąłem się pełną piersią świeżym powietrzem i powiedziałem:

- Kraino Marzeń, nadchodzę!

* * *

><p>Napisałem to, ponieważ już od dłuższego czasu o czymś takim często myślałem. Jest to moja pierwsza fanfikcja, bardzo proszę o konstruktywne komentarze, co wy sądzicie o całej fabule. Jeśli będzie pozytywny odzew, a przede wszystkim inspiracja i chęć, to będę kontynuował.Tak w ogóle to ten tekst w większości nie zmieniony był pisany na smartfonie. Mam nadzieję, że nie robię błędów w konstrukcji dialogów.<p>

**Nie mogę się doczekać waszych kolejnych wyświetleń!**

Mogą pojawić się odwołania do memów i, ogólnie mówiąc, wytworów ludzkiej kultury. Będzie ciekawie i śmiesznie, czasem filozoficznie .  
>Jeśli są jakieś niejasności dotyczące tego co przeczytaliście, to pytajcie.<p>

W następnym rozdziale Ja, jako główna postać, idę do Jadeitowego Pałacu, aby powiedzieć głównym bohaterom serialu, o tym, że są wytworami ludzkiej wyobraźni. Zanim jednak tam dojdę, będę komentował kilka rzeczy dotyczących serialu, i wyjaśniał parę technicznych spraw. Uważam, iż jest to konieczne aby fabuła mogła się rozwinąć. :)


	2. Relfeksje

- Okej, to już ponad 400 schodów, a ja nie jestem ani w połowie!- wysapałem i przystanąłem na chwilę. -Po co oni budowali to tak wysoko w górach?

Po chwili myślenia:

- „Już pamiętam. Oogway kazał wybudować ten Pałac, aby więzić demony znajdującej się pod tą górą. Ale zaraz,... przecież cała ta góra została zniszczona..."

Kto oglądał wszystkie odcinki „Legend o Niezwykłości" to powinien wiedzieć, że w odcinku „Wejście Smoka" cały Pałac został zrównany z ziemią. Ba, żeby tylko z ziemią! Z połowy góry został jeden, wielki krater.

- Okeeejj… fuck logic. Lepiej nie przejmować się takimi szczegółami, chociaż przecież to bez sensu...

Zrezygnowałem z dalszego liczenia schodów, i ruszyłem dalej starając się nie zważać na ten logiczny problem…

Idąc dalej pomyślałem o doskonałości swojego dzieła, doskonałego w każdym calu, od gleby, przez orientalną roślinność, po samoświadomość wszystkich istot żywych. A wszystko to w bajecznej, acz fotorealistycznej grafice. Załóżmy, że wszystko zostało stworzone tak doskonale, jakby sam Pan Bóg to stworzył. No co? Mam prawo, żeby tak było. W końcu to _moje_ marzenie, którego istnienie nie zależy ode mnie. Ja go nie wybierałem, tylko je opisuję, drodzy czytelnicy.

Musicie wiedzieć, że nie nadzorowałem tworzenia świata pod kątem geopolitycznym przyrodniczym, teologicznym i fizycznym, a to dlatego, że nie chciałem sobie psuć zabawy z odkrywania tego świata. To 2 pobliskie superkomputery odwaliły całą robotę z kreowaniem spraw wykraczających poza ludzką wyobraźnię, częściowo tych rzeczy o których powiedziałem wcześniej, ale przede wszystkim: osobowości wszystkich istot świadomych; tym, co było na świecie poza akcją w kanonie; a także tworzeniem przyszłych wrogów, i metafizyką. Cokolwiek to ostatnie znaczy, lol, ale to chyba nauka o rzeczach duchowych/magicznych mogących mieć wpływ na fizykę, czyli te całe Chi, i te sprawy. Jeśli się mylę, możecie mnie poprawić. Zapytacie pewnie jak to możliwe? Otóż udało się to dzięki najnowszym odkryciom w dziedzinie fizyki kwantowej, czyli związku informacji z materią, czy coś takiego. Nie jestem w tym ekspertem.

Nie pozwoliłem na wyjście trzeciej części Kung Fu Pandy bo wykupiłem od Dreamworks ich spóźniony projekt. Muahaha! Zdecydowana większość entuzjastów i ja chcieliśmy, aby ten świat został pokazany w taki sposób jak w kanonie (Czyli jak w 2. pełnometrażowych filmach, świątecznym specjalu, i wszystkich odcinkach „Legend o Niezwykłości").

Nie miałem więc wpływu na żadne wcześniejsze wydarzenia. Choć z drugiej strony, szkoda, mógłbym to np. ja pokonać Ke-Pa i zrobić z siebie bohatera. Niebezpośrednio, bo nie mogłem nikogo wprawdzie jednym poleceniem zabić, ale mogłem "skalibrować" świat na korzyść dobra(lub zła), albo stworzyć potężną broń zdolną go pokonać. Mogłem też uczynić się nadczłowiekiem w tym świecie, czy też, sprawić żebym z góry był czczony prawie jak bóstwo.

Czułem z tego powodu lekki żal. Ale nie! Nie chciałem iść na łatwiznę! To nie w moim stylu! Brzydziłbym się zrobieniem czegoś takiego. Wszystko miało być takie jak w oryginalnym świecie.

To wszystko co powinniście na razie wiedzieć, aby zrozumieć tło akcji.

Dość tych technicznych wyjaśnień, teraz musiałem wymyślić jak dostać się do Pałacu. Wiedziałem o czym będę rozmawiał z Piątką i Po, tylko najpierw będę musiał się do nich dostać.

- Może powinienem spytać tego trąbalskiego Komisarza, który kiedyś zabronił im Kung-fu? Aa, nie chce mi się już schodzić- gadałem do siebie.

- „Uff, ciepło!"

A miałem na sobie tylko pomarańczowy podkoszulek, beżowe skrócone spodnie i jakieś adidasy. Ten klimat był znacznie cieplejszy niż w Polsce. Tak w ogóle, to że jestem pracownikiem umysłowym to nie znaczy, że muszę się ubierać „na galowo" bo w końcu jestem szefem samego siebie.

Wyciągnąłem z kieszeni smartfona, tego osobistego. Prototypowe urządzenie miałem w drugiej. Spojrzałem na godzinę. „12:33", „Sieć niedostępna"

- „Jakżeby inaczej"- pomyślałem.

Odczuwałem już zmęczenie. Teraz już wiem, jak musi się czuć Po, gdy wchodzi po tych gigantycznych schodach. Nie wiem jak on mógł to wytrzymać, gdy za karę musiał z Żurawiem przebyć tę odległość sto razy! Pewnie połowa ludzkich maratończyków nie wytrzymałaby tego skwaru i różnicy wysokości!

- "W ogóle co to za pomysł był z tą gospodą?"

Na szczęście zbliżałem się już do zewnętrznego dziedzińca. Brama była zamknięta. Jeszcze tylko 50…20…10 metrów.

I jestem. Mogłem teraz odpocząć i podziwiać widoki. Było stąd widać całą wioskę. Na oko jej zabudowania miały 300 metrów szerokości i 200 długości. Za wioską ciągnął się bambusowy las a w oddali mogłem zobaczyć kilka równie stromych gór. Gdzieniegdzie było widać jakieś dziwne drzewa.

Wokół mnie były omszone głazy i za którymi było dość strome urwisko, mur miał 3 metry wysokości, nie mogłem więc inaczej wejść jak tylko bramą. Ta była zamknięta.

Stuknąłem kilka razy kołatką. Nic. Stuknąłem znowu, tym razem głośniej. Po chwili słyszałem dźwięk kopyt zbliżających się do okienka, tego samego, przez które Po próbował podpatrzeć ceremonię wybierania Smoczego Wojownika. Wyłoniła się stamtąd barania twarz.

- Mistrz Po nie przyjmuje teraz autogra… cooo? Kim jesteś?!- Przerwał i prawie krzyknął zaskoczony baran, gdy mnie zobaczył z okienka.

- Człowiekiem. I przyjacielem.- Odpowiedziałem powoli i uprzejmie.

- Yyy… Nigdy nie widziałem tu kogoś takiego jak ty. W każdym razie… czego chcesz?

Byłem trochę zakłopotany. Skoro jest tu odźwierny, to przecież chyba nie każdy może tu wchodzić, kiedy się mu podoba. Ten fakt niepokoił mnie już wcześniej. Na szczęście, będąc niezwykłym gościem w tej krainie, powinienem łatwo go przekonać do wpuszczenia mnie. Na pewno dam radę.

- Chciałbym porozmawiać z Potężną Piątką.

- Mistrz Shifu kazał, aby nie przeszkadzano reszcie mistrzów w treningach.- Z jego twarzy powoli znikało zakłopotanie.

- Jestem pewien, że będą chcieli porozmawiać z kimś takim jak ja. – Chyba nieświadomie udawałem ton pewnego siebie i mającego coś ważnego do przekazania.

Po chwili namysłu odparł:

- Wiesz co? Mistrzowie pewnie też nigdy nie słyszeli o żadnych… człowiekach?

- Ludziach- Poprawiłem go.

- Ludziach… Więc myślę, że skoro jest to coś ważnego, to nie powinienem mieć nic do stracenia, jeśli cię wpuszczę.

- Dziękuję.

- „Jakoś poszło"- Pomyślałem z niecierpliwością.

Zeskoczył z wysokiego stołka i otworzył mi bramę. Wielkie wrota skrzypnęły, a ja wszedłem i po kilku krokach zatrzymałem się aby przyjrzeć się dziedzińcowi.

Teraz zauważyłem, że baran jest ubrany w pomarańczową… tunikę, przepaskę? Miał jakieś 120 cm wzrostu, ja miałem, powiedzmy, 174. (Na razie jestem młodszy, więc niższy).

Jak to bywa z powodu częstej pracy przy komputerze i pracy umysłowej, moja kondycja i umięśnienie były raczej słabe. Moja waga? Jakieś 62 kg. Raczej niedowaga. Ale teraz gdy skończyłem dzieło swojego życia, mogłem wziąć się już za siebie. Pominąłem jakiś element wyglądu? Włosy. Mam krótkie, ciemnobrązowe włosy. Teraz znacie cały mój wygląd.

Stoję na zewnętrznym dziedzińcu i oglądam „trybuny" na których mogli zasiadać zwykli mieszkańcy podczas pałacowych uroczystości. Wszystko wyraźnie w chińskim stylu. Stałem na gładkich, kamiennych płytkach. To tutaj wszystko się zaczęło.

Ale teraz to jest mało istotne. Wyciągnąłem z kieszeni swój prototyp urządzenia teleportacyjnego, i zapisałem obecne położenie, abym nie musiał tu wchodzić niepotrzebnie po raz kolejny.

Baran w tym czasie zamknął bramę i poszedł gdzieś na ubocze.

Ja zaś poszedłem dalej w stronę wewnętrznego dziedzińca, mijając dwa złote posągi chińskich smoków. Już tylko jakieś dwie minuty drogi. Teraz czekało mnie to, co zawsze chciałem zrobić, a nie słyszałem aby ktokolwiek coś takiego robił w swoich fanfikcjach: Chciałem uświadomić, naszych protagonistów, że są tylko wytworem _ludzkiej wyobraźni_. A przynajmniej do dzisiaj. W jaki sposób miałem im to powiedzieć?

- „Spokojnie Szymonie, 3-4 lata temu napisałeś swoją pierwszą fan fikcję (Tak, właśnie tą!). Na pewno sobie jakoś poradzisz.- Myślałem nerwowo.

Teraz znacie już moje imię. To chyba wszystko, co powinniście o mnie wiedzieć.

Aby się odstresować, zacząłem myśleć o czymś niepoważnym. Przypomniał mi się jeden z polskich hitów Youtube'a sprzed kilku lat(Pamiętajcie, że akcja dzieje się kilka lat wprzód)- „Kumitsu w wykonaniu żula Marka"

Zaśmiałem się cicho do siebie. „Bruce Lee karate mistrz nigdy nie uderza z prawej", „Szybkość czasu", „ostatnia walka- na twardym", „żmija zabija nieboszczyka"- przypominały mi się te rozbrajające teksty podchmielonego wojownika żmii.

- „Ciekawe jak zareagowałby ten człowiek, gdyby poznał prawdziwego „Mistrza Żmiję", a raczej… Mistrzyni."

Ale pewnie jeszcze ciekawsza byłaby reakcja Po. Lub Jej reakcja! Oj, będzie się działo!

Gdybym tylko zechciał się podzielić swoim wynalazkiem, to mógłbym ich ze sobą zapoznać, a to nieprędko zamierzałem. To miała być na razie tajemnica, nie chciałem rozgłosu. Oficjalnie to w czym przebywam, to na papierze moja własność prywatna.

Może to zabrzmieć źle, ale teoretycznie, nawet tutejsi mieszkańcy i wszystkie zasoby naturalne są moją własnością. Ale spokojnie, nie chciałem nikogo zniewalać, wyrządzać świadomie tutaj innym zło. Absolutnie! Przeciwnie, chciałem chronić ten świat przed wykorzystaniem tutejszych zasobów naturalnych, gdyby głowy mocarstw ostrzyły sobie zęby na tutejsze skarby. Skoro transfer materii z naszego świata na ten świat był możliwy, to w drugą stronę to też działało. No, w ostateczności, pozwoliłbym Polakom na niewielką eksploatację, aby utrzeć nosa Rosji, USA i innym potężnym państwom i wesprzeć własny kraj. Zdziwią się inne kraje, że w tej małej, niepozornej Polsce, dokonano takiego odkrycia w dziedzinie informatyki i fizyki, gdy się już dowiedzą. Niestety, jak się później okaże, przedwcześnie.

Jednak co do badania tego świata, to mógłbym je udostępnić naukowcom. Z chęcią zobaczyłbym też wyczyny naszych bohaterów w programach TV, takich jak „Sztuka walki okiem nauki". Z pewnością mogliby również pobić dziesiątki rekordów Guinessa. Oczywiście, musiałbym najpierw namówić do tego Potężną Piątkę i Po.

Byłem już w połowie. Nagle usłyszałem od strony Pałacu cichy, jakby jakiś stłumiony znajomy krzyk. Potem, znowu. Być może był to dźwięk Po, który ostro trenował lub obrywał od kogoś.

- „Jak zwykle wpakował się w kłopoty?"- Pomyślałem nieco podekscytowany usłyszeniem pierwszego znajomego głosu, ale jednocześnie znudzony, nie wiadomo dlaczego.

I ostatni stopień. Nareszcie. Stanąłem na idealnie gładkich płytkach, a nade mną górował Pałac. Po raz kolejny zapisałem lokalizację.

- "Hmm, a gdzie teraz"?- Pomyślałem.

* * *

><p>I tutaj kończą się schody do pałacu, a zaczynają się dla mnie, schody w budowaniu dalszej fabuły. Bowiem nie mam pomysłu na nią, po tym jak już przyjdę po raz drugi do tego świata! Poza tym, Dreamworks nie udostępniło nigdy żadnych map terenu, więc nie wiem też, gdzie co jest oficjalnie! Przede wszystkim chodzi mi o kompleks Pałacowy.<p>

Sporym problemem jest bycie jednocześnie autorem, narratorem i główną postacią. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że ja, jako główna postać mogę pytać Mistrzów o rzeczy, na które ani kanon, ani fanon nie udzielił odpowiedzi, przyda mi się każda wasza pomoc.

Kolejnym problemem są pytania, na które już są odpowiedzi- i tu jest paradoks, bo żeby się o tamtym lub „siamtym" dowiedzieć, będę musiał przeszukać np. KFP wiki, a ponieważ ja jestem główną postacią, takie zapytania nie mają sensu, bo ja już będę znał na nie odpowiedź po sprawdzeniu.

Może macie jakiś pomysł, aby rozwiązać ten problem? Napiszcie w o tym w komentarzach. Możecie też pisać mi w prywatnych wiadomościach na temat waszych pomysłów odnośnie fabuły. Następne rozdziały prawdopodobnie będą krótsze.

Chciałbym też podziękować użytkowniczce **Lola3934**, za wszelakie wsparcie techniczne i polecenie mnie. :D

Jest to dla mnie pierwszy, i bardzo trudny fanfik więc proszę o wasze wsparcie i komentarze. :)


	3. Opowiastki

Zamierzałem iść najpierw do sali treningowej gdzie prawdopodobnie znajdowała się Piątka. Problem w tym, że nie wiedziałem gdzie co jest! Choć tyle razy mogłem zobaczyć różne miejsca w filmie, to jednak Dreamworks nigdy nie udostępniło planów miejsc, zrzutów ekranu, a podróże bohaterów między bliskimi miejscami były po prostu pomijane. (Zresztą w fanfikach również) Teraz było to szczególnie frustrujące.

- „Chyba pójdę więc w lewo" – Pomyślałem ze zdenerwowaniem.

I tak zrobiłem. Okazało się że tam nic ciekawego nie ma. Za to z każdej strony był klif. (Sugeruję się różnymi zrzutami ekranu z Internetu, zawierające często sprzeczne lub niedokładne lokalizacje, więc ostatecznie to miejsce może się zmienić)

- „Ech, kurde, to frustrujące. I gdzie teraz?"

Odwróciłem się jednak i zobaczyłem, że na lewo od dolnego dziedzińca są jakieś dwa budynki. Nie zauważyłem ich wcześniej, bo były ukryte wśród drzew. Na szczęście miałem coś takiego, jak prototypowe urządzenie teleportacyjne, dzięki któremu w try miga się przeniosłem na dolny dziedziniec. To urządzenie działało wręcz doskonale.

Nie wiem, jak mogłem nie zauważyć tej dróżki na lewo będąc tu wcześniej. Od tego gubienia się prawie zapomniałem, że stresowałem się czymś innym. Wspomniałem już o tym, a ja nie chcę tego powtarzać, bo na razie to dla mnie ciężar.

Tak w ogóle, wszystkie postacie miały mówić w języku polskim, z oczywistego powodu. Poza tym, dziwnie by to wyglądało, gdyby każda potrafiąca mówić istota umiała to robić płynnie w 50 językach. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie im się wydawać, że mówią, piszą i czytają po chińsku. Ale superkomputer na pewno optymalnie rozwiązał też i ten problem. Ewentualnie jeszcze coś się wymyśli jak za dużo obcokrajowców będzie się gniewać za tą wersję językową.

Kolejną różnicą było to, że godzina była tu zgodnie z polską strefą geograficzną. W przeciwnym razie, teraz tutaj powinna być noc.

Tymczasem wchodziłem już po podłużnych schodach do Sali treningowej. I czekała na mnie kolejna brama, która nie wiadomo po co tu stoi.

- „ Jak mam tam wejść? Mam zapukać? Wejść normalnie? Może się skradać? Eeech, to nie ma sensu. Najważniejszy jest przekaz."- Myślałem gorączkowo.

Stanąłem jednak pod bramą i przysłuchałem się, co się tam po drugiej stronie dzieje. Chyba słyszałem Modliszkę rozmawiającego o czymś z Tygrysicą. Chwilę potem słyszałem oddalające się kroki. I dobrze. Wolałem najpierw zagadnąć kogoś pojedynczo, a potem całą grupę. Poza tym nie lubię Tygrysicy, a ona nie ma zaufania do obcych.

Jeszcze chwilę poczekałem, przygotowując się do żywego spotkania inncyh dusz, i uspokajając spłycony oddech oraz obcierając spocone dłonie. Powiedziałbym, że to standardowa reakcja nieśmiałej osoby. Poza tym, jedna z postaci które miałem wkrótce spotkać, jest moim zdecydowanym idolem. Jeszcze tylko kilka trzasków w palcach, karku. Robię to, gdy jestem znudzony/ zdenerwowany.

W końcu uchyliłem bramę i wszedłem powoli.

- „Jak się przywitać?"- ostatnia myśl mi przemknęła, zanim zobaczyłem małego owada z prawej strony dziedzińca.

Patrzał na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczyma, a w jednym z odnóży miał swój mały kij ćwiczebny.

…

…

…

Chwila milczenia. Najgorsze jest zacząć.

- To może się przedstawię. J-ja jestem Szymon- Wypaliłem łamiąc niezręczną ciszę.

- No… cześć. A ja Modliszka. – Odparł nieco sztywnie jak ja.

- Wiem jak się nazywasz i kim jesteś. – Powiedziałem i pomyślałem, że jak pomyślę o czym chcę rozmawiać i odwołam się do znajomości bohaterów, rozkręcę się z rozmową.

- Tak… ale kim jesteś i czego tu szukasz?

- Cóż… powiedzmy, że na razie kimś kogo jeszcze nie widziałeś.

- To prawda. Więc kim? – Słyzałem go bardzo wyraźnie, mimo tak małego rozmiaru.

- Człowiekiem. Nazywam się Szymon.

- A co…?- Nie skończył, bo z sali treningowej wyszedł Małpa i zaczął mówić:

- Hej, Modliszko, nie widziałeś gdzieś Po?- Przystanął na schodach, kiedy mnie zobaczył- A kto to?

- Właśnie próbuję się dowiedzieć! – Odpowiedział owad, ignorując pierwsze pytanie kolegi.

Ja zaś byłem już bardzo niezadowolony z takiego _formalistycznego_ przebiegu rozmowy. Na szczęście już wkrótce mieliśmy rozmawiać jak kumple. Chyba zauważył moje niezadowolenie, bo powiedział:

- Wybacz za takie powitanie, możesz kontynuować?

- Jasne, ale czekaj… mógłbym porozmawiać ze wszystkimi?- Zwróciłem się do Małpy- Małpo, mógłbyś zawołać tu resztę Potężnej Piątki i Po?

- Dobrze… ale czy to coś ważnego? Przecież możesz powiedzieć to tylko nam.

- Wolałbym z wszystkimi- Mówiłem dość odważnie jak na swoje emocje.

- Dobrze więc. – Zakończył dość przyjaznym tonem i poszedł w stronę sali.

Pewnie nie zdziwił się, że znam jego imię, bo pomyślał, że jestem z jakiegoś dalekiego kraju i słyszałem o tutejszych mistrzach. Zdziwiłby się jednak, gdybym powiedział znacznie więcej rzeczy o nim. Ale to w tej chwili mało istotne. Przez chwilę, która wydawała mi się godziną, czekałem przy małym owadzie, na resztę drużyny mistrzów.

Chciałem zrobić dobre wrażenie, więc przygotowywałem się do przemowy. Chyba miałem spuszczoną głowę, i nerwowo pocierałem ręką brodę. Wprawdzie nie miałem wyraźnego powodu aby się czuć zagrożonym, ale mój pesymizm i nieśmiałość robiły swoje.

- Wyglądasz, jakby coś cię martwiło- Zwrócił się do mnie Modliszka. (Jak to rozpoznał?)

- … Mam wam coś do powiedzenia… ale nie wiem w jaki sposób to zrobić.

- E, tam. Wal prosto z mostu. Nie zjemy cię- Powiedział z uśmiechem, na co ja też mimowolnie się uśmiechnąłem.

Wkrótce po kolei nadciągali kolejni mistrzowie z sali treningowej. Zwalniali nieco kroku, zdziwieni widokiem dziwnego gościa, od razu po zobaczeniu mnie, ale nie zdradzali tego werbalnie. W końcu wypadł też z pośpiechem Po, trzymając się za prawą ręką jakby go bolała. Dobiegł do reszty Piątki, która już ustawiała się w grupie przede mną.

- Ooo, kto to jest? – Powiedział Po z widoczną ekscytacją, doganiając resztę.

- Po. – Powiedziała tylko to Tygrysica karcącym tonem. Bo to było nieco niegrzeczne.

I stali tu teraz wszyscy w kupce, prawie na baczność, jak zwykle gdy mają rozpocząć jakąś misję, lub podczas prologu w niektórych odcinkach.

- No więc… o co chodzi?- zaczął Modliszka, gdy wszyscy już słuchali. Stał na barku Małpy.

- Cóż… to może ja najpierw się przedstawię. Nazywam się Szymon G██████.- ( Tutaj podaję swoję prawdziwe imię i zakryte nazwisko)

Unikałem kontaktu wzrokowego z kimkolwiek z nich. Patrzyłem tak gdzieś pomiędzy.

- Jak widzicie, nie pochodzę stąd. Ponieważ jestem człowiekiem.- Kontynuowałem, mówiąc wyraźnie.

- Ale… rzecz w tym…, że pochodzę też z innej cywilizacji. Cywilizacji ludzi. I pochodzę z równoległego świata… z zupełnie innego świata. – Tutaj ich twarze zmieniały się na zmieszane.

A teraz gwóźdź programu.

- I przyszedłem wam powiedzieć… że…- zawahałem się na trzy sekundy- jesteście tylko wytworem naszej, _ludzkiej wyobraźni._ A ja… po prostu was stworzyłem.

- C-co?!- W tej chwili Po, dotąd stojący cicho z rękami z tyłu, nie wytrzymał i rzucił tak w moją stronę. W sumie chyba wszyscy mieli to powiedzieć razem, ale uprzedził resztę.

- Tak… to.- Odpowiedziałem w miarę możliwie neutralnie.

- Przecież, skoro jesteśmy wytworem twojej wyobraźni to jak możliwe, że z tobą gadamy? I jak to stworzyłeś nas? Przecież nie pamiętam aby ktokolwiek był… t… st… (szuka słowa) zrobiony przez jakiegoś człowieka?- Mówił naprawdę bardzo zdziwiony, szybkim tempem, ale nie było w tym głosie żadnej wrogości.

- Jeszcze wczoraj byliście tylko takim wytworem. A poza tym to nie ja was wymyśliłem, tylko „dałem wam życie".- Starałem się odpowiedzieć mu poważnie i spokojnie.

Nagle wtrąciła się Tygrysica, która już wcześniej zaczęła patrzeć na mnie podejrzanie.

- Dość tych bzdur. Gadaj kim jesteś, i czego chcesz.- Warknęła i przyjęła postawę gotowości do walki.

- Tygrysico, spokojnie.- Stanowczo zareagowała Żmija, chwytając ogonem łapę Tygysicy. Dobrze, że chociaż ona potrafi unikać przemocy. Reszta Piątki popatrzyła na Tygryskę, kłopocząc się jej agresywną reakcją, choć sami byli ogromnie zaskoczeni tym, co opowiedziałem.

Przypomniałem sobie, po co właściwie to zrobiłem, a to dodało mi nagle dużej odwagi.

- Spokojnie Tygrysico, nie chcę z tobą walczyć. Dobrze wiem, że mogłabyś mnie pokonać jedną ręką. – Kontynuowałem zdenerwowany z takiego przebiegu rozmowy. Pociłem się. (W sumie nie spodziewałem się żeby było łatwiej)

- Zaraz… ty nasz znasz? – Powiedziała Tygrysica opuszczając gardę.

- Tak, znam was.- Zacząłem wymieniać kolejne imiona bohaterów, wskazując ich wzrokiem.- Po, Żuraw, Żmija, Małpa, mnie nie znacie, ale ja znam was bardzo dobrze.

- Łaaał! A co ty masz na sobie? Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że to co powiedziałeś to prawda? Czy u was też jest Kung-fu? Jak się tu znalazłeś? O, i wyjaśnisz nam to o wyobraźni dokładniej? A czy znasz moją walkę z Tai-Lungiem?...- Krzyczał, już w ogóle nie kryjąc ekscytacji, tak szybko, że nawet nie miałem czasu się zastanowić.-… I czemu Małpa musi mi robić tyle kawałów?

- Czekaj, spokojnie, wszystko po kolei…

Już miałem powiedzieć, że wszystkie wydarzenia przeszłe z tego świata się nie zdarzyły, ponieważ jeszcze wczoraj ten świat nie istniał, ale strasznie trudno byłoby mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego pamięć o tych rzeczach istnieje w ich wspomnieniach, oraz związek tej nierzeczywistej przeszłości z teraźniejszością. Sam sobie tą rzecz uświadomiłem dopiero teraz. To strasznie trudne tematy logiczne, nawet ja ich nie rozumiem, dlatego zamilkłem na chwilę.

- No, słuchamy. – Powiedział Żuraw.

- Zacznijmy od tego, że nie tylko ja z ludzi was znam. Znają was miliony ludzi.

- Nie wierzę… - Powiedział do siebie Małpa, ale natychmiast zabrał głos Po.

- Zaraz, skoro nas znają, to pewnie słyszeli też o Smoczym Wojowniku, mistrzu Kung-fu…– Wypalił, zwracając na siebie uwagę innych. Dobrze, że przynajmniej on umie rozluźnić sytuację. Dzięki niemu zrozumiałem, że nie mam się co przejmować.

- Tak, tak… - Wtrąciłem się mu w zdanie.

- … I pewnie mam wśród nich fanów?

(Czas pobawić się trochę w takiego świetnego i śmielszego rozmówcę jakim by się chciało być.)

- Jasne, i to tysiące…

- Ahhaha! Tak! Ale mocarnie! – Krzyczał, akcentując ostatnie słowo, zamykając oczy przy tym i zaciskając pięści. Standardowa, spodziewana reakcja Po.

- A czy **ja **jestem twoim idolem numer jeden? – Kontynuował swój tok.

- Nie…- Odpowiedziałem niepewnie.

- Eee, a chociaż numerem dwa?- Zawiódł się nieco.

- No, może…- Powiedziałem tak od niechcenia, bowiem rozmowa się przeciągała, a ja nie chciałem o tym rozmawiać, a reszta o tym słuchać (zresztą nie pierwszy raz). W rzeczywistości umieściłbym Po dalej na liście wszystkich bohaterów, którzy pojawili się w całym show.

- Tak!

- „ Nie jesteś pępkiem świata" – pomyślałem.

- Momencik, panie Człowieku, skąd mamy wiedzieć, że to co mówiłeś jest prawdą? – Nagle odezwał się Modliszka.

- Jutro mogę przynieść wam dowód… o ile nie pogniewacie się, jeśli przyjdę tu znowu?

Sądzę, że kolekcja wszystkich odcinków „Legend o Niezwykłości" i dwóch filmów pełnometrażowych w jakości HD, na laptopie wystarczy?

- No pewnie, że się nie pogniewamy! – Zabrał głos Po.

Wiedziałem, że nie mogę liczyć tylko na jego opinię, więc zapytałem jeszcze:

- A Mistrz Shifu nie będzie miał nic przeciwko?

Wolałbym aby się nie pogniewał.

- Cóż, jeśli nie masz złych zamiarów, to nie sądzę, ale nie jestem pewien, spytamy się go… - Odpowiedział Małpa, gestykulując nieco dłonią.

- Dobrze więc.

- …ale dalej nam nie powiedziałeś, co ty właściwie tutaj robisz? – Dokończył wypowiedź. A mnie czekało niezręczne wytłumaczenie się.

- Ja… jestem tu aby spełniać swoje marzenia! - powideziałem neutalnie

Jakże niejednoznaczna odpowiedź.

- A jakie to marzenia, dokładnie? – Zapytała Tygrysica badawczo, zdziwiona tą odpowiedzią.

- W sumie… sam dokładnie nie wiem! – Wzruszyłem przy tym powoli ramionami.

- Jak to… „nie wiesz"? – Ciągnęłą Tygrysica.

- To znaczy, że nie są sprecyzowane… ale na pewno są związane z wami.

- A więc czego od nas chcesz? – Naciskała głosem, chyba próbowała coś ode mnie wyciągnąć.

- Niczego... na razie. - Odpowiedziałem, udając pewnego siebie.

- Aha. - Podniosła brwi i zamilkła.

Nie wiem czy to było dobre wytłumaczenie moich zamiarów, ale na pewno lepsze od okłamywania ich. W końcu „Kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi".

…

Wyciągnąłem swój telefon dotykowy.

- Łał, a co to?- Zapytał Po.

- To? To bardzo fajne urządzenie.

- Jak działa?- Kontynuował podekscytowany.

- Za dużo byłoby do tłumaczenia.

Spojrzałem na godzinę, a potem uruchomiłem aparat. Tak. Zamierzałem zrobić im zdjęcie. Taki mały trolling. Aby pokazać dowód innym, i tak na pamiątkę tego pierwszego dnia.

- Powiedz, proszę!- Mówił Po.

- Nie.

W tym czasie zrobiłem im zdjęcie chowając się nieco za smartfonem, aby nie zdradzić, że robię coś podejrzanego, bowiem uśmiechałem się nieco. Nie usłyszeli robienia zdjęcia, bo telefon był wyciszony. Po zrobieniu zdjęcia natychmiast go schowałem.

Niestety, musiałem już iść, aby moi pracownicy nie niepokoili się, że coś mi się stało.

- Czas już na mnie, do zobaczenia. Więc mogę przyjść tu jutro?

- No pewnie. A może cię odprowadzić?- Powiedział Po.

- Nie bardzo.- Uśmiechnąłem się otwierając portal do sali badawczej, z której zacząłem przygodę. – Nie pójdziesz ze mną.

Wszyscy widząc otwierający się portal wydali odgłos zdumienia.

- Wiem, wiem. Sam się dopiero do tego przyzwyczajam.

Spojrzałem jeszcze z zauroczeniem na Żmiję przez dłuższy czas, a potem powiedziałem do wszystkich:

- Wkrótce znowu się spotkamy.

Chciałem jeszcze sprawdzić czy materia z tego świata może przechodzić na tamty. W tym celu wziąłem leżący przy mnie kamyk, i schowałem go do kieszeni zanim wszedłem w portal.

I zostawiłem naszych zdezorientowanych przyjaciół, odchodząc. Niech sobie to wszystko przemyślą.

Kamyk dalej był w mojej kieszeni kiedy znalazłem się po drugiej stronie.

- " Próba zakończona pomyślnie" - Pomyślałem w sposób naukowy.

Zostałem otoczony przez kilku rozentuzjazmowanych (ale trudne słowo!) pracowników, i zadali mi mnóstwo pytań na które odpowiadałem. Pokazałem im moje zrobione ukradkiem zdjęcie trzech z Piątki, i ten szary kamień, co było wystarczającym dowodem na to, że projekt zakończył się sukcesem.

Nieważne, co było potem. Otwarto szampana, i zaczęto świętować. Ktoś nawet przyniósł „kratę" piwa. Nie zwracałem na to uwagi. W sali która przypominała laboratorium NASA rozpoczęła się mała impreza. Gdzieniegdzie niektórzy skorzystali z nowoczesnych komputerów aby zacząć grać w różne gry sieciowe. Pozwoliłem im na takie świętowanie, byle nie nabałaganili.

Pouczyłem ich jednak, aby zachowali tajemnicę o z mojej „wizycie" w innym świecie. Ostatnie, czego mi było trzeba, to rozgłosu. W sumie, i tak moja firma miała status niejawnej, ale przypomnieć im nie zaszkodziło.

Jednocześnie rozmawiając z kierownikami, rozpocząłem wstępne przygotowania do tworzenia innych wymiarów. Zakończyłem rozmowy, po czym pozwoliłem podwładnym iść wcześniej do domów.

Zanim wróciłem do domu, chciałem sprawdzić jeszcze jedną rzecz: czy mogłem zmodyfikować ten świat w dowolny sposób gdy już działał? Otworzyłem odpowiedni program w komputerze zsynchronizowanym z superkomputerem, i z dostępnych przedmiotów do utworzenia wybrałem... palmę.

Dlaczego? Ponieważ kiedyś zawsze kojarzyła mi się ona z ciepłymi krajami. W rzeczywistości, rosną one chyba tylko w monsunowych lub równikowych strefach geograficznych. W serialu nie widziałem żadnej palmy, więc Dolina Spokoju znajdowała się gdzieś w głębi kontynentu, a im dalej od wielkich zbiorników wodnych tym klimat mniej wilgotny i surowszy. W każdym razie, chciałem sprawdzić rzeczywiste możliwości tej technologii wpływania na świat Kung Fu Pandy.

Trójwymiarowy widok pokazywał mi widok centrum wioski takiej jaką ja zobaczyłem, ale pustej. Być może oprogramowanie nie umiało jeszcze wyświetlać mieszkańców. "Położyłem" palmę na bruku obok początku schodów do Pałacu, aby zbytnio nie rzucało się w oczy. Do palmy przyczepiłem też mieszek pełen złotych monet, (aby się nie gniewali za takie cuda) i liścik z napisem:

_Z pozdrowieniami od Twórców._

Brzmiało to trochę, jakbyśmy byli bogami, i przesyłali mistyczną wiadomość do jakichś istot. Oby tego tak nie odczytano. Mam nadzieję, że nie wyniknie z tego nic złego. To mogło być dość lekkomyślne.

Gotowe. Generowanie miało trwać ponad 4 godziny. Jutro zobaczymy efekty.

Wkrótce, po uruchomieniu procedury generacji i zakończeniu tych wszystkich formalności wróciłem do domu, niezbyt chętnie oddychając nieświeżym, śląskim powietrzem.

Resztę dnia spędziłem, upijając się. Nie! To nie w moim stylu! Resztę dnia spędziłem planując następny dzień z naszymi bohaterami!

Portalu mogłem używać już bezpośrednio z domu. Zapisałem położenie przed moim domem i w moim pokoju, abym mógł już niezależnie i prywatnie z niego korzystać bez niczyjej wiedzy.

Były jeszcze dwie kopie urządzenia teleportacyjnego. Jedną wziąłem ze sobą, i miałem jako zapasową, a drugi został w siedzibie mojej firmy.

W domu, w moim pokoju, krzyknąłem ze skrywanej dotąd radości:

- Jest!

I przez pierwsze kilka chwil tańczyłem z radości, przy ulubionych nutach z mojego komputera. Zwłaszcza jeden z utworów dobrze opisywał mój sukces- "Polak potrafi" stworzony przez niejakiego "Funky Polaka". Wprawdzie ten utwór pasowałby bardziej do dokonania politycznego lub sportowego ale sam mogłem czuć się wielkim. "Polak potrafi, kto temu zaprzeczy, dla Polaka nie ma nie do wykonania rzeczy" - ten pierwszy cytat podsumowuje wszystko.

( Gorąco zalecam wam sprawdzenie tego utworu, abyście wiedzieli z czym to się je. Tak samo jak nawiązanie do "kumitsu" w poprzednim rozdziale. Na pewno znajdziecie w Google)

To co robiłem później jest nieistotne.

I tak kończy się mój pierwszy dzień wizyty w świecie Kung Fu Pandy.

* * *

><p>A jednak ten rozdział był jeszcze dłuższy. W każdym razie, komentujcie, oceniajcie i podawajcie pomysły na nowe rozdziały. :D Tyle możliwości... Zwracam uwagę, że "rozpoczynając wstępne przygotowania do tworzenia innych wymiarów" umożliwiam wam połączenie jeszcze innych światów, o ile ten pomysł mi się będzie podobać. A jeśli nie będę znał postaci świata danej gry/ filmu/ książki ... to może spróbuje ktoś pisać wespół ze mną?

Treść tego listu może się zmienić i mam nadzieję, że moje zachowanie podczas dialogów nie było zbyt paranoiczne. :)


	4. Zła sława

W następny, pochmurny, sobotni dzień wstałem o 9:00 rano. Potem wykonałem wszystkie poranne czynności, których nie ma po co opisywać. Nagle wyjrzałem przez jedno z okien domu, i zobaczyłem, że przed moim domem stoi kilku dziennikarzy.

- „No, nie" – Pomyślałem z ogromnym rozczarowaniem. A jednak nastąpił gdzieś wyciek informacji. Mam nadzieję, że to nikt z mojej firmy. W przeciwnym razie, ten człowiek będzie musiał wylecieć natychmiastowo i jakoś jeszcze zapłacić, za tak krytyczne złamanie tajemnicy zawodowej.

Z pośpiechem spojrzałem na pocztę na komputerze. Poczta była zaspamowana tysiącami maili. Zobaczyłem prośby oraz groźby i pytania wszystkich którzy byli zainteresowani moim dokonaniem. Groźby i prośby dotyczyły chęci odwiedzenia tego świata lub stworzeniem innego uniwersum wirtualnego z gry czy filmu. Naturalnie, nie było po co odpowiadać na taką gigantyczną ilość maili, poza tym niczego nie mogłem obiecać, gdyż sam chciałem to zachować dla siebie! To miała być tajemnica!

Ze zdenerwowaniem wyszedłem naprzeciw kilku dziennikarzy, i w zalewie ich pytań, na które w większości nie odpowiadałem, wytłumaczyłem im stanowczo, że niczego nie obiecuję i tylko ja zadecyduję co zrobić ze swoją własnością. Zobaczyłem nawet, jakiegoś dziennikarza z Niemiec. A to oznacza, że już o tym co się wczoraj stało, może wiedzieć cały świat!

Co za niechciana sława! Teraz to mogłem się czuć już wręcz prześladowany! Na szczęście są pewne prawa jednostki, które prawo gwarantuje. Mam przewagę, bo policja może się zająć wszystkimi którzy zakłócają mi spokój. Cały projekt jest moją własnością. Prawo stoi po mojej stronie.

Wróciłem do domu, ignorując tych czepialskich ludzi za mną. Byłem smutny i zbulwersowany. Brałem jednak już pod uwagę taką sytuację, i pomyślałem, że nie należy się tym przejmować. Wszystko się jakoś ułoży. Nikt nie odbierze mi tego co stworzyłem.

Na szczęście ta cholerna zgraja rozeszła się, a ja poszedłem wyczyścić pocztę z tego spamu.

Koniec zmartwień z tym. Zakończymy wątek mojej prywatności. I nie wracajmy do niego nigdy. Mało mnie to interesuje, zresztą pewnie was też. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie wyniknie z tego jakaś wielka intryga polityczna przeciwko mnie.

Po uspokojeniu się, i przygotowaniu się, z mojego pokoju otworzyłem portal do mojego ulubionego, niegdyś nieistniejącego świata, i wylądowałem na pałacowej arenie. Czas zacząć nową przygodę.

* * *

><p>I to koniec tego krótkiego rozdziału. W rzeczywistości mam wielką nadzieję, że ktoś z was wymyśli jakąś moralnie złą polityczną intrygę przeciwko mnie, która sprawi, że powstanie koalicja „sił zła" między dwoma światami na czym oprze się fabuła! Ale na razie... proszę was o pomysły na temat tego, co mam robić dalej.<p> 


End file.
